


В Колорадо сегодня солнечно

by pieces_of_silver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver





	В Колорадо сегодня солнечно

Тайга встал на цыпочки, вытянув руку с телефоном. Проклятая сеть все никак не хотела ловиться. Он бросил взгляд назад: Тацуя, закатав рукава тонкой белой рубашки, копался в двигателе. 

Не то чтобы Тайга ему не доверял. Просто он знал, что Тацуя в технике не разбирается — как, впрочем, и сам Тайга. В конце концов, права они оба получили полгода назад.

Значок в углу экрана телефона мигнул. Тайга чуть не подпрыгнул от радости, но вовремя вспомнил, что стоит на крыше машины. Он стал быстро — вдруг не успеет — набирать в адресной строке браузера вопрос. «Что делать, если сломался карбюратор?»

Тайга так и знал, что обязательно что-нибудь случится. 

Идея пересечь Великие Равнины пришла в голову, разумеется, Тацуе. Они давно собирались куда-нибудь съездить летом — после Японии захотелось поколесить по Штатам — и когда взъерошенный Тацуя ворвался в их квартиру с пачкой карт в руке и стал вещать про прерии, Тайга понял, что поездкой до пляжа дело не ограничится. Впрочем, тем и интересней, разве нет?

— Звонил отец, говорил, что его другу как раз надо перегнать машину из Миннеаполиса в Альбукерке, — сказал Тацуя, расстелив карты на полу и прочерчивая маршрут фиолетовым фломастером, — смотри, как раз доедем из Миннеаполиса до Омахи, оттуда...

Сам Тайга давно хотел посмотреть на прерии, так что с энтузиазмом поддержал идею. Хотя его все-таки кое-что смущало. 

— Из Лос-Анджелеса туда летают самолеты? 

Самолеты летали. С пересадкой в Далласе.

Штат Колорадо встретил их — Тайгу, Тацую и запыленную новенькую желтую «импалу» — неожиданно жаркой для августовских прерий погодой. Трасса была безлюдной, так что Тайга несколько раз высовывался в окно и орал. Солнце, ветер, пустая дорога, в динамиках гремела музыка, Тацуя улыбался. Их ждало много миль приключений и разговоров — на последнем курсе они оба с головой ушли в учебу, и времени пообщаться оставалось мало — то есть достаточно, конечно, но лучше бы было больше. Да и вообще, Тайга всегда любил дорогу. Ничего не могло испортить эту поездку. 

Как выяснилось, могло.

Чертов карбюратор.

Свернув на двести восемьдесят седьмую трассу, они решили остановиться. Место было совсем пустынным, куда ни посмотришь — полотно дороги, чахлые кустики да камни. Один из гигантских булыжников и привлек их внимание — уж очень он был похож на голову Аомине. «Надо сфоткать и отправить ему, — сказал, посмеиваясь, Тацуя, — или выложить в инстаграмме». Впрочем, сети не было.

Когда они сели обратно в машину — за рулем сидел Тайга — они обнаружили, что мотор глохнет почти сразу, стоит только отпустить педаль газа.

— Застряли, — сказал Тацуя, прикрыв глаза и теребя кольцо. — Наверняка дело в карбюраторе. Алекс говорила, что проблема всегда в нем. Боги. Новая же машина.

Проблема была действительна в карбюраторе.

Поиск в интернете наконец выдал нечто дельное. Тайга спрыгнул с крыши «импалы». Машина слегка качнулась, а Тацуя поднял голову от капота.

— Нашел чего-нибудь?

— Да, — Тайга протянул свой телефон, — нужна алюминиевая проволока. Я с собой не брал. Ты?

Спустя несколько десятков минут кусок проволоки обнаружился в плюшевой змее, болтавшейся на зеркале заднего вида. С легким чувством сожаления — змею они купили в Омахе — Тайга разодрал игрушку. Статья утверждала, что дальше нужно было завернуть петлю на одном конце, потом закрепить где-то между корпусом и заслонкой. Так они смогут проехать еще немного.

До ближайшего городка им оставалось еще пятнадцать миль. Тайга понятия не имел, где у карбюратора воздушная заслонка.

В плечо уперся острый подбородок. Тацуя взъерошил ему волосы. 

— У меня села батарейка на часах. Твой телефон зарядку хорошо держит?

Тайга нажал на кнопку — зарядки оставались ровно два деления.

Было так жарко, что корпус автомобиля казался раскаленной поверхностью сковородки. Тайге резко захотелось пить. Он наклонился, засунул руку в открытое окно машины и достал бутылку воды.

Тацуя осторожно вынул из его пальцев кусок проволоки с уже закрученной на конце петлей. На горизонте собирались тучи — темно-серые со светлыми проблесками, в воздухе пахнуло озоном. Ветер взметнул клубы пыли на дороге. Тайга ухмыльнулся.

— К черту. Пошли искать заслонку у этого дурацкого карбюратора. 

Шел пятый день их путешествия.


End file.
